


I Will Always Take Care of You

by allxthexwords



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxthexwords/pseuds/allxthexwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of taking out Eclipse mercs, Thane comforts Shepard. </p>
<p>Rating: T. 1,132 words. During ME2.</p>
<p>For Rach <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadOrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOrange/gifts).



Shooting mercs was hard work; the bastards just kept coming. No matter how many bases she dropped in on and destroyed, they would simply pack up and carry on elsewhere. Until Shepard and her team came to visit again, that was.

Usually, wiping out a merc base was a nice change of pace against trying to fight the Collectors and their hoards of husks. It was easier. Go in, try and reason with them, shoot back once shots were fired, grab any useful intel, upgrades or resources, head back home to the Normandy and wipe off the blood of her enemies from her armour. Sometimes the mercs enjoyed skipping straight to the shooting, and that was fine with her. If they were going to endanger the lives of her teammates and herself, then she had no qualms incapacitating or killing them if necessary.

Usually there were no real complications, as she was a respectable fighter, and the two people she brought with her from her team were more than capable of handling themselves in combat. Commander Shepard only recruited the best after all, and she had done precisely that once Cerberus had set her free on the galaxy once more.

Garrus had gone off to some place to snipe away, while she and Thane tried to deal with the rest of the mercs that were still alive and lingering in the Eclipse base instead of turning tail and booking it off planet as fast as possible. A fresh wave burst in through the doors, and Shepard lingered too long out of cover, trying to shoot the bastards down before any of them had the chance to gather their bearings and settle in for a fight. Her shields failed, and a shot penetrated her armour in the arm, causing Shepard to curse and duck back under cover, waiting for her shields to re-establish as Thane moved seamlessly to her side through the shots fired without getting hit once. 

“Siha, are you all right?” He queried, leaning out of cover for just a moment as he asked, taking out the one who had hurt her with a clean shot to the head with his sniper rifle. He wouldn’t let any one of them hurt her again.

“It’s just a flesh wound – hit my arm, that’s all. I’ll be fine.” Shepard replied, a grimace on her face. It stung like a bitch, but was more uncomfortable than anything, especially as they continued to shoot their way through the base. Thane was never very far from her side from that moment on, and hers appeared to be the only injury of the day aside from the usual cuts and bruises. 

Being patched up by Chakwas, Shepard retreated back to her cabin after the bullet was removed and she was stitched up with a mild pain killer flowing through her veins. Pressing the button to feed her fish, Shepard changed from her underclothes to a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank, pulling a face at the bandage on her bicep. Crawling on top of her bed, Shepard grabbed a data pad from beside her bed and began filtering through the various reports Miranda wanted her to fill out, and the updates or various missions available to her as a Spectre from the Council. Her reinstatement had been more of a figurehead position to merely shut her up, and while she was focused on more important things like the Collectors and the Reapers, she felt no real massive obligation to the Council. She did have to at least read through it all though, put up the appearance that she was remotely interested.

A welcome distraction came in the form of Thane coming up to what had become their room, two cups of tea in his hands. He handed one to her with a kiss to her cheek. Sliding in behind her, he held the tea with one hand, while pulling Shepard gently to relax into his chest. 

She had never really cared for tea before; Shepard had always been more of a coffee girl, more caffeine, which meant she could do more things. Thane was the one who had convinced her to try some, after she hadn’t been sleeping well. It was a special blend from Kahje, aimed to help one relax prior to meditations. It was a very mild, soothing tea, but he had sweetened it with a touch of honey for her; she had only needed to put the honey in once for him to remember the precise way she drank it from that day on. 

Sipping the warm drink her lover had brought for her, Shepard allowed herself to lean back into him after a long day.

“You’re tense.”

“It’s been a long day, and it’s not over yet. I still have at least three more reports to read through and approve, let alone try and see if we have enough time in between getting everyone ready to do something for the Council.”

There was a small clink, as Thane’s teacup came into contact with the table beside the bed, before his hands landed softly on her shoulders, beginning to work out all of the knots and stress she carried.

“Speaking of getting everyone ready, I need to see if I can hopefully get Mordin and Grunt on Tuchanka at the same time – maybe we won’t have to go back twice, and that could save not only money but time… not that I really need to worry about saving The Illusive Man money. If he could spend four billion credits on me, I think he can afford to take us all around the galaxy.”

“You were a wise and worthy investment, Siha.” Thane murmured, a kiss pressed to her neck afterward.

“Flatterer,” Shepard smiled, turning her head back to kiss him.

Tossing her data pad on the bedside table as well, Shepard finished her tea and pushed the covers of the blankets down. Crawling in after Thane, she rested her head on his shoulder, as his arm came to wrap around her waist and hold her close to him.

“Shirking the duties you wished to accomplish?”

“The galaxy can wait a day. After all, I’ve been shot! I need someone to take care of me tonight, instead of the other way around.” Shepard pouted, knowing a shot in the arm wasn’t enough excuse to take the rest of the night off but doing it anyways.

“I will always take care of you, when the need arises.”

Leaning up, Shepard kissed Thane for a moment before pulling back and smiling. 

“I know. You do a pretty good job of it too.” Shepard stole another kiss, as she turned out the lights and settled back down on Thane’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“And I you, Siha.”


End file.
